age of Naruto
by Kamakasie
Summary: what would Naruto do with the powers to summon the units from Age of empires? read to find out
1. Chapter 1

**THIS IS A CROSSOVER FROM ONE OF MY FAVOURITE GAMES AND ONE OF MY FAVOURITE ANIME'S AND FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO HAVENT PLAYED AGE OF EMPIRES YOU CAN ALL SUCK ME OFF, LOL JOKES BUT YOU SHOULD SEROUSLY PLAY IT. IT IS A SIMPLE YET AWSOME GAME WITH SOME COOL SOLDIERS!**

**BUT A BREIF DISCRIPTION OF THE GAME IS BASICLLY A 3****RD**** PERSON STRATERGY GAMES WHERE YOU ADVANCE THROUGH THE AGES TO UPGRADE YOUR UNITS AND BUILDINGS IF YOU WANT AN EXPLINATION ON THE UNITS THEY WILL BE AT THE END OF EACH CHAPTER**

"All you have to do" said mizuki to a young Naruto "is steal the forbidden scroll and learn one jutsu from it"

"That's easy!" said Naruto

ONE HOUR LATER!

Naruto was looking through the scroll learning the Kage bunshin Jutsu when another caught his eyes. It had no name but all he could tell that it was a summoning technique so having been able to do the Kage Bunshin he decided that he'd impress Mizuki sensei by learning two techniques so he got to work learning it. When Naruto was about to test the summoning contract Mizuki jumped off a branch dressed for battle and said

"I can't believe you fell for it! I can't believe you actually stole the forbidden scroll!"

"What are you talking about?" asked Naruto "you mean I don't pass!"

"Of course not you idiot! Why would we let the Fox pass" smirked Mizuki

"Fox?" said Naruto dumbly. Suddenly Iruka who had been hiding in the tree's burst out yelling

"No, Mizuki don't!"

Mizuki took one of the giant shurikens off his back and threw it at iruka, Iruka just barley catching the edge was pinned to a tree between the blades but couldn't move

"Naruto would you like to know why everyone hates you." Mizuki sneered. When Naruto never answered he answered for him "it's because of the fox that attacked 12 years ago, the fourth didn't kill it! He sealed it in you Naruto! You are the nine tailed fox!"

Naruto sat quietly and listened while Mizuki laughed and Iruka looked on in shock. Naruto said

"Fuck you, I don't care, just fuck off and die!" Naruto looked up and said "LET ME SHOW YOU WHAT I LEARNED!" Naruto's hands were a blur as he slammed his hands down and screamed

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Naruto watched as the world slowed down and suddenly he was surrounded by strange men and one woman wearing different types of armour they all looked at him one with a fur coat and beard said

"This is our new summoner, a boy!"

"It appears so Attila" said another man wearing armour that shone like the sun "my name is El Cid Campeador, commander of the Spanish army!"

"I am Attila the Hun, if you need to burn a town we will be more than eager to help" the first man said the rest began there introductions

"I am Joan of Arc" said the woman "the French army is for your will _Mon seigneur" (my lord in French)_

A man wearing a red cloak over his steel armour walked up and said "my name is henry the fifth. And the English longbows and Paladins are at your disposal!"

A man walked up with a bow slung over his shoulder and a lot of mismatched jewellery and he said "I am Genghis Kahn and the Mongol Horde will be yours to turn upon any you wish to see dead!"

A Man wearing Samurai armour said "my name is lord Nobunaga we Samurai will fight for you if you fight with honour"

Another man wearing long flowing robes and an oriental face said "my name is Admiral Yi Shun-Shin the Korean turtle bombards will be yours to fight with!"

A man with a red beard and a round shield and axe stepped forward and clapped Naruto on his shoulder and proudly bellowed "my names Erick the Red you need my berserkers to kill anyone and they will help!"

A man wearing large feathers on his head stepped forward and said "my name is Quatemook leader of the Aztecs, you provide us with sacrifices and we will fight for you!"

The next man was wearing a tartan skirt and an axe walked up and said "the names William Wallace if you ever need to defend your home we Scottish will be the ones to call"

A man wearing a turban and carrying a scimitar walked forward and said "I am Lord Saladin, as a cultured man I will do my best to help on the battlefield and in the field of science"

The last man also wore a turban but his clothes looked a little more expensive and he said  
>"I am the Shah and the Great War elephants of Persia and the deep pockets of our treasures are yours"<p>

Naruto looked at the men then at Mizuki who Eric had taken to slapping on the cheek

"Scrawny little bastard aint he?" he said Attila walked up to Iruka and did the same thing and said "this one needs a feast and a fine woman!"

The two barbarian leaders were laughing before El Cid spoke to Naruto again

"as those two are occupied I will do the honours of telling you that our warriors are now for you to summon, but for now we will only give you militia, the weakest type of warrior from all our societies." The man stood up and said "we will be in your mind should you need to chat to us"

Naruto found himself in the middle of a smoke screen and time began to speed up as he was suddenly surrounded by hundreds of men with leather jerkins and mace's and make shift weapons. They all had an Orange armband tied around various places marking their allegiance to the little blonde boy. Mizuki looked at the small army in fear and said

"But how?"

The small army started laughing before one called out

"You're gonna pay for hurting lord Naruto you bastard!"

All the Militia charged Mizuki and rained down a bloody vengeance as all the makeshift weapons hit him. He may have been a ninja but these guys were fast and they swarmed him so he couldn't move. By the time they had finished he was a broken bloody mess.

"Well that was fun" said one and the others started laughing and joking around while a few of them went over to Iruka and started pulling on the large Shuriken to free him. The three freed Iruka and Naruto said

"Thanks you guys" he smiled deeply and the soldiers turned towards him and one said

"No problem my lord. We are the militia, if you need a large group of soldiers for a small amount of chakra and we're your guys" the group all struck various poses. Naruto laughed and said

"Okay guys I think that'll be all" and the group went up in a puff of smoke and disappeared

NEXT DAY

Naruto woke up in his apartment and looked at his new hiate and smiled, his hiate, it still sounded so good to him. He was officially a ninja since Iruka was convinced he could go out in the world on his own, Naruto was still I his own thoughts when he felt a tug in his mind. That was all the warning he got when he was dragged into his own mind.

Naruto looked up at the sewer that inhabited his mind he was surprised at the giant cage but more surprised at the three barbarian leaders standing at the front laughing there asses off.

"What is wrong?" said Attila "cannot get us Mr fuzzy wuzzy?"

The fox that was in the cage growled

"You say you had the entire of the land of fire as your own ay?" said Genghis Kahn "well I had an empire that spanned the entire great shinobi nations!"

The fox roared at the insult

Erick the red was laughing and asked "would Mr Fox like his mother?" the rest of the leaders had set up a table and Joan of arc called Naruto over

"Hello _seigneur_ Naruto" Joan said and patted the seat next to her and El Cid who was grooming his pointed beard.

"We need to talk to you Naruto" said Saladin as he sat Next to the Spanish lord

"What about, Sala-san?" Naruto asked and sat down

"Many things really" said Henry the fifth "the first and foremost is the contract between us"

"What about it?" asked Naruto

"Well you see Naruto" said Joan kindly "we need to make sure you understand the terms and conditions of our summoning"

"Oh okay then" said Naruto

"first off" said Nobunaga "each one of us has our own separate uses and you will have to train with us all so you can use all of our fighting styles understand young one?"

Naruto nodded his head.

The Shah stood up and said "and as for us we will help you in other areas for instance we can provide a small protection force for walking around the village and we can provide financial support"

"Okay so when does this come into play?" said Naruto

"Right now little one" said El cid to Naruto "but first we need to teach you some basics if you're going to be our summoner, first off riding lessons"

A black horse appeared before Naruto, Naruto immediately tried to jump on the horse only for it to kick him in the face and send him flying across his mindscape; the three Barbarian kings stopped jeering at the fox to watch this

"I wager he doesn't last five minutes on that horse" said Attila

"He is strong though, I wager he lasts ten" said Erick smirking

Genghis just sat there and watched as at 7 minutes Naruto was thrown from his horse. The barbarian leaders roared with laughter. Naruto didn't find this funny however and walked up to them and yelled

"I don't think you guys could do any better!"

This just made them roar even harder with laughter Saladin, who was half way through a game of chess with El Cid, chuckled

"Naruto those three know more about horseback warfare than any of us here" said the Moorish man "check" he added

The Cid chuckled and moved his piece out of the way and said "I have to agree with my Arabian friend here, they would be the ones you would ask for advice"

Naruto looked back at the three barbarians as Attila stood up and said

"Okay, get back on the horse and do as we say"

The Mongolian stood up as well and made his way over to the horse

"Wait" said Naruto "its team placements today so I can't be late!"

"oh don't worry about that" said Joan polishing her armour "time is much slower in here than out there so in here you have 3 more hours to get the basics of riding completed"

"We will be sending a small escort with you" said the Shah as he looked up from counting his money stacks

"Agreed" said Quatemoch "we were rummaging through your memories and what we found was, very disturbing" the big Aztec scared Naruto for the most part, it was just the fact that he could blend in anywhere.

"Now let's start again!" said Attila motioning for Naruto to get on the horse, Naruto groaned but did as he was told

THREE HOURS LATER!

Naruto was beat the horse had practically ridden him! Naruto sat down on the floor and looked over to Henry the fifth

Henry the fifth was sitting at a table writing something down while Admiral Yi Shun-Shin was looking over his shoulder occasionally pointing and murmuring to the English king.

"Whachya doin there Yi-san, Henry-sama?" Naruto asked curiously

"We are forming your case to fall under the CRA" said Yi

"What's that?" said Naruto

"The clan restoration act" said Henry not looking up "we figure if we tell the council that we are special summons that can be passed down to the next generation then you can get a clan started"

"That and it is partially true" said admiral Yi "you can summon all our civilisations but your descendants will have to choose only one."

"Sounds like fun!" said Naruto. The two men chuckled and henry said

"Alright, awaken, and don't worry about the peasants that try to attack you I am giving you two of my paladins to guard you, they will guard you with their lives"

Naruto nodded and said "alright can I at least ride my horse to show that Teme Sasuke who has a new awesome power!"

Attila roared with laughter "tell you what Naruto, if he does not believe you summon my Tarkens and they will deal with him!"

Naruto smiled and nodded at his new friends

Naruto awoken to two men in orange and silver armour the two bowed and the one on the right said

"my name is Sebastian" the other bowed and said

"And mine is Gabriel"

Naruto smiled and said "so you guys are my guards?"

"that we are young lord Naruto" said Sebastian "we should be going now my lord you have to have a stable breakfast that the servants are preparing, I believe that ramen was your favourite food was it not?, also we must get you some new clothes as that jumpsuit is completely impractical, your schedule is completely booked from now to the end of the day so please do try to hurry"

**YO IM DONE SO THAT MEANS I CAN DO MY ACTUAL SCHOOL WORK NOW!**

**ANYWAY MOST THE UNITS FROM AGE OF EMPIRE 2 THE CONQURERS WILL BE PRESENT FROM VILLAGERS TO KINGS. ALSO CAUSE THIS IS LONGER I WONT BE UPDTING AS MUCH MAY BE ONCE EVERY TWO WEEKS MAYBE EVERY MONTH I NEVER KNOW SO TILL THEN**

**KAMAKASIE IS OUTTA HERE!**

**UNITS:**

**Militia- the bread and butter of your army it's the very first unit you will get in all the sociaeties**

**Paladin- the strongest cavalry type you can get **


	2. im sorry

**HI EVERYONE KAMAKASIE HERE THIS NOTE WILL BE POSTED ON ALL STORIES AND ITS TO SAY IM SORRY**

**I WONT BE WRITING ANY MORE OF MY STORIES FOR A WHILE AS I HAVE NOT REALLY BEEN FEELING THE LOVE FROM THE COMMUNITY I MEAN I LOVE AND APPRECIATE YOU GUYS THAT READ AND REVEWED MY WORK BUT SCHOOL MY JOB MY GIRLFRIEND AND OTHERS ALL ASKING ME TO HELP WITH THEIR STORIES IS GETTING A LOAD ON TOP OF ME. THAT COUPLED WITH THE FACT I DON'T FEEL I HAVE BEEN GETTING ENOUGH FEED BACK ON MY STORIES AND MY POLL AS I THOUGHT I MIGHT SO FROM NOW ON TILL I **

**GARNER ENOUGH PEOPLE THAT WANT TO SEE MORE **

**BECOME INTERESTED AGAIN**

**IT MEANS NO MORE STORIES FOR A WHILE. IM REALLY SORRY TO ALL MY FANS BUT IVE JUST NOT BEEN FEELING THE LOVE **


	3. Chapter 2

Naruto rode forward on his horse wearing the new clothes the maids had left out for him; they were simple grey and orange sleeveless tunic and leather pants with soft cotton pants underneath.

The new clothes were tight on Naruto and showed off his well-toned arms, he wore a sword with the leaf village symbol as the symbol on the cross guard on his hip. He trotted down the street with Sebastian on his left and Gabriel on his right both in full silver and orange Paladin armour towards the academy. On his way he managed to spot Sakura and called out her name

"Hey Sakura-Chan!" said Naruto "check out my new summons"

Sakura was about to turn around and tell him that he was a loser till she saw the summons.

Naruto dismounted and so did the two Paladins they stuck close to Naruto and scanned the area giving off enough killer intent to stop anyone from approaching.

"Naruto-baka how did you get these summons?"

"There really cool huh?" said Naruto, Sakura huffed and said

"Not really Sasuke-kun could still beat them"

"I highly doubt that" muttered Gabriel

Naruto reached out to grab Sakura's shoulder but when he laid his hand gently on her shoulder she yelled out

"Don't touch me!" she slapped his hand away and went to punch Naruto like she had always done. However when she got close two broad-swords were at her neck and the two Paladins were standing there in a cross fashion.

"I wouldn't do that" said Sebastian "we are his guardians and as such we will not hesitate to kill you here for attacking lord Naruto"

"l-lord?" stuttered Sakura

"Yes" said Gabriel "LORD Naruto is done being attacked by everyone so as such we are going to protect him."

"Naruto tell them to stop right now!" demanded Sakura.

"Sorry Sakura but they're right I'm done being everyone whipping boy" Said Naruto and remounted his horse "I had hoped you would respect that but it seems not"

He motioned for his soldiers to follow him "let's move"

**The academy**

Naruto strode into the academy with his two summonses by his side however there were too many people in the way; Sebastian looked at the crowd and yelled out.

"EVERYOBODY MOVE LORD NARUTO HAS ARRIVED!"

Everyone was silent and parted for the two Paladins as Naruto walked up to his desk and sat down, his two summons stood either side of him, his friend, Kiba, went to sit down next to Naruto but a large gauntleted hand stopped him.

"Name" the Paladin the hand was attached to asked

"It's alright Sebastian he's allowed to sit here" Naruto said

"These guys look awesome Naruto!" said Kiba "where'd you get em?"

"Long story" said Naruto and started to tell him about the night he got his summons

"Wow there so cool" Kiba said looking up at the noble Paladins who were staring out from their helmets to the crowd of kids who had gathered.

"Sasuke-kun could still beat you!" shouted one and the rest started jeering

"Please my lord let me loose my sword upon these harpies" Gabriel growled

"No you can't I'm sorry" said Naruto regretfully

Sasuke walked into the room saw Naruto and sat down next to him

"hn" was all the Uchiha said to Naruto

Naruto just nodded in mutual understanding with the boy

The two paladins stood by the three glaring at the fan girls daring them to talk

"B-b-but why are you sitting with him?!" said a fan girl

"Because he doesn't annoy me as much as you do" said Sasuke

"b-but he's the dead last"

"Stop talking to me" he said

Naruto nodded to his Paladins and they stepped in front of the three boys

"Did you not hear?" Sebastian said "none of these three want to talk with you!"

The gobsmacked fan girls went and sat down in their seats.

"So these summons" began Sasuke

"Yeah they only allow one summoner at a time" Naruto said

"HN" Sasuke nodded "are so these only ones or are there more?"

"9 army's worth" Gabriel answered for Naruto still scanning the crowd

"Interesting" replied Sasuke "and you follow Naruto only?"

"That is correct"

"I see" the boy said

Iruka came into the room and went to sit at his desk only just noticing the two Paladins

"May I help you two?" asked Iruka

"No we are fine thank you" said Gabriel

"Then may I ask why you two are in my classroom?" Iruka asked

"We are here to protect lord Naruto" said Sebastian standing with his sword stabbed into the ground.

"I was un aware that he was in need of protecting" said Iruka trying to protect the rest of his classroom from knowing about Naruto' beatings from the villagers

"Then you of course are a blind fool Iruka" said Gabriel "this village dares assault my lord Naruto each week while his teachers and his protectors stand by doing nothing!"

The classroom was silent as the rest of the class stared in horror. The realisation that most of them had been bullying the boy when he was being beaten by the rest of the village. The class had a collective feeling of guilt.

"now tell my lord who his team is so we may leave" growled Sebastian.

"of course" stuttered Iruka feeling shaken "his team is…."

Iruka's eyes widened.

"you are to report to training ground 26 for an apprenticeship to one of your ANBU guardians"

**WHO WILL IT BE? TUNE IN NEXT TIME TO FIND OUT!**


	4. OC'S PLZ

**OKAY IM A LAZY BASTARD I SHALL ADMIT BUT I THOUGHT OF A BRILLIANT WAY FOR YOU GUYS TO GET INVOLVED IN THE STORY.**

**THAT'S RIGHT LADS AND LADIES YOU CAN SUBMIT AN OC ANBU AND THEY WILL BE NARUTO'S SENSEI!**

**HERE ARE THE RULES:**

**1: SWORD USER OF SOME DESCRIPTION**

**2: PERSONALITY CAN BE WHATEVER YOU LIKE**

**3: MALE OR FEMALE I DON'T CARE**

**4: CAN HAVE ANY NICKNAMES YOU WANT**

**5: SUBMITTED IN REVIEW OR PM I DON'T MIND**

**HERE IS THE FORMAT IT HAS TO BE**

**NAME:**

**PHISICAL FEATURES (HEIGHT WEIGHT AND ANYTHING ELSE RELEVENT):**

**CHAKRA TYPE:**

**BIO:**

**FAVOURITE WEAPON:**

**MARRITAL STATUS: **

**HOPE YOU GUYS COME UP WITH SOME GOOD ONES BECAUSE THIS IS GUNNA BE NARUTO'S SENSEI AND I MOST LIKELY WONT BE DOING ANYTHING TILL I GET SOME OC'S**


End file.
